rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1.0 Arrival In Sandpoint
Father Thomas, Today, the child and I arrived in Sandpoint. You were right, of course: travelling with her and watching over her well-being has done wonders for my own spirits. I am drinking less, and I hear Sarenrae's voice more clearly. However, I still beg forgiveness for my temper each night. But enough of my silly, selfish woes. I fear this letter brings woeful tidings. Dark things are afoot in Sandpoint. You were entirely correct again to recommend I visit the inauguration of Sandpoint's Cathedral, and to see the Swallowtail Release. Truly, it was a beautiful event, and a beautiful day. Children were laughing in the street, a local stable master set up an entertaining game of skill. Father Zantus' speech roused my heart. But the festival was interrupted by the arrival of goblins! Chaos erupted in the streets. It shames my heart to admit that I left my charge, Jess, in order to run across the street to save some children. I know I can't be everywhere at once, father, but how am I supposed to pick between the might-as-well-be-orphan and a crowd of innocent children? Luckily, two strangers appeared from the crowd and helped us stand against the filth. One is large, continuously clad in armor, and mute. Something is off about him... The other is smaller and dressed in lavish clothes. His name is Ezra. He is clearly some nobleman's spawn, the type that I would have considered easy pickings in my younger days... but that is beyond me. He is brave; he stepped up to defend Jess when she was vulnerable, and he deserves my respect. We set about ridding the town of the goblins. The stable master, Daverin Hosk, helped us fight after we rescued the horses from his burning stable. Daverin is a good man after my own heart - no-nonsense, kind to all who are kind in turn, and utterly ruthless against his enemies, the goblins. We also rescued a fair maiden, Shayliss. Ezra certainly stood up for her, if you catch my drift. ...She reminds me of Olivia. I think about her every day, Father. And every time I do, I want to punch something, preferably a Sczarni. I know Sarenrae teaches tranquility, but I don't think I can be tranquil until I find the monsters that defiled her and make them burn. Until then... But no. That's the whole reason you recommended I put others before myself, isn't it? Because Sarenrae is of love, not of hate. I'm trying, Father, truly I am. We managed to clear the town with only a few injuries on our parts. But the town itself has been scarred by fire. I have found a possible lead on the culprit - someone broke into a grave and stole the body of a certain Father Tobyn. I am awaiting word of a legendary goblin hunter in order to track the fiend down and bring him to justice. Ezra and his silent companion have been staying near us for several days now - he seems to have a good heart. If he will see this through with us, I intend to invite him to join Jess and myself in traveling the world. Until then, we remain brothers in arms. The sun is rising soon, Father. I must go. I hope to hear from you again some day. Until then, may the Dawn ever shine on you. Jasper Firth